The Banana Splits Adventure Hour - Episode 18
Show #18 (K-18 REV) *Original airdate: January 11, 1969 *Known repeat airdate: June 14, 1969 TV Guide summary: The "Danger Island" adventure serial concludes, and the Splits offer "Two-Ton Tessie" and "I'm Gonna Find A Cave." (Note: The syndicated version of "The Banana Splits And Friends Show" episode #36 as well as tape copies of the revised second-season rerun of Show #18 have the song "Toy Piano Melody" instead of "Two-Ton Tessie.") Rundown: Show #K-18 REV *NBC peacock *Season 2 Kellogg’s billboard *Season 2 opening *Introduction (35, 36) *Fleegle calls the meeting to order. He pounds his gavel and yells for the other Splits to quiet down. Drooper asks why, since they didn’t say a word. Fleegle says he hadn’t noticed, since they are usually talking. Bingo and Drooper then proceed to argue over whether they were quiet as mouses, mice, meece or meeces. (35) *Secret Password (Golf) (35) *Hold The Bus! The Splits take off in their buggies. (35) *Bingo introduces the cartoon. (35) *Cartoon: Arabian Knights in “The Prisoner.” Bakaar plans to abduct the Princess Tasmin before her coronation, so he can ride into El Me Bolar and claim her throne. Bez, learning of the plot, alerts the knights, who disguise Nida as the princess. Once the evil sultan learns of the switch, he decides to hold Nida and Zazuum as a trap for Turhan. Bakaar is thwarted, and the Princess Tasmin happily assumes her royal status as Queen. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (35) *Season 1 Banana Vac joke (Apple/Pear) (35) *Bingo, Drooper and Fleegle are hit with pears. (35) *Cuckoo/what time is it (10:27) (35) *Season 2 Banana Vac bumper (“We’ll be back in a minute with more fun and surprises”) *Season 1 Banana Vac joke (Banana with a zipper) *Song: “I’m Gonna Find A Cave” (35) *Cuckoo and Banana Vac introduce “Danger Island.” (36) *Danger Island 35: Chongo had managed to climb high on the rocks while the Skeleton Men surrounded the others, and threw a net over the group closest to his friends. In order to frighten off the others, Morgan throws a grenade. They then make their way to the ocean, where they climb on board a rubber raft left there by Mu-tan. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (35) *Danger Island 36: As they approach Mu-tan’s boat, they are spotted by Leslie’s captor and he begins shooting at them. Chongo and Link swim to the boat and rescue Leslie. Dr. Haydn and Morgan join them. They then make their way back, Morgan and Chongo bidding goodbye to their friends, who are returning to civilization. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (36) *Season 1 Banana Vac joke (Blue banana) *Drooper is hit with a bunch of flowers. *Cuckoo/what time is it (Midnight) *Riddle Time (2000 Pound Canary) *Season 2 Banana Vac bumper (“We’ll be right back after station identification”) *Season 2 Banana Vac bumper (“Like we promised, we came back”) *Season 2 Kellogg’s bumper *Season 1 Banana Vac joke (Rich banana) (35) *Drooper asks Fleegle why his ears are all bandaged. Fleegle says he hurt them while playing the piano: he plays by ear! (35) *Season 1 Banana Vac joke (Smart banana) *The Splits are hit with bowling pins. *Drooper is looking for a quarter he lost at school. Bingo asks why he’s looking for it here. Because the light is better, answers Drooper. (36) *Season 1 Banana Vac joke (Skinned) *Riddle Time (Humming Birds) *The Splits perform their club salute. *Season 1 Banana Vac joke (Good bananas win the ball game) *Cuckoo introduces the cartoon. (36) *Cartoon: The Three Musketeers in “Tooly’s Treasure Hunt.” Tooly inadvertently finds the gold Bando stole from the King’s carriage, and the highwayman threatens the boy’s life. The Musketeers arrive and save their little friend, making him an “honorary” Musketeer until they return to the King’s castle with Bando. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (36) *Bingo, Fleegle and Drooper are wrestling around with mattresses. (36) *Riddle Time (Automobile) (36) *Season 1 Banana Vac joke (Good bananas cross with the green light) *Season 2 gopher bumper (“We’ll be back in a minute with more fun and surprises”) *Season 1 Banana Vac joke (Yellow banana) *Cuckoo is wearing a sailor’s hat. “Eight bells and all’s well,” he says. (36) *Song: “Toy Piano Melody” (36) *Season 1 Banana Vac joke (One of the bunch) *Fleegle adjourns the meeting, and the Splits bend over backwards to say goodbye. (36) *Season 1 Banana Vac joke (Rolling banana gathers no moss) *Cuckoo/what time is it (Half past Friday) (35) *Bingo and Drooper sing goodbye. (35) *Season 2 closing *NBC snake Category:The Banana Splits Category:TV Episodes Category:The Funtastic Index